The Prince and his Warrior
by Mitsuko The Dark Angel
Summary: Two Avatar characters are secretly having "meetings" with each other behind everyone else's back.


_**The Prince and his Warrior**_

* * *

><p>"You're really warm," she giggled softly. She leaned her small frame into his chest, smiling as the heat radiated into her body.<p>

The boy chuckled deeply, "Well, I _am_ a firebender, after all."

The girl laughed at herself, sighing when she realized how stupid a statement she had made. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder, absorbing more of his heat. They were seated in a small, wooden canoe. Neither of them steered as the vessel drifted casually into the lucid lake, the stillness of the water undisturbed. Pink lilies floated nearby on their own leafy boats.

The girl whipped her auburn head behind the boy, large blue eyes narrowing as she did so. "Do you think we were followed?"

The boy did not seem troubled by the possibility that they were trailed. "I told them that we would be discussing plans to recompense the island for the damages we caused."

She was impressed. "You're getting better at making excuses," she smugly commented.

"If someone did happen to have followed us," he leaned in beside her ear, "you'll save me from my enemies, won't you, my warrior?"

She felt the heat flood her cheeks as he made that statement. Although it was common for people to call her a warrior, the times _he_ addressed her as one always seemed to make her blush. The manner that he said it in made her feel special. He made her truly feel like the warrior that would frequently rescue him from a sheltered life. "You have yet to reward me for my courageous acts today," she slyly reminded him.

"That's right," he remembered pensively. The girl adjusted herself so that she sat opposite from him. He released a sigh of disappointment as she got off from his lap. She pressed her hands across her own lap to smooth out the wrinkles from her lime green kimono. She leaned back on her hands and leisurely crossed her legs. She awaited his speech with a small grin on her face.

The dark-haired boy began with an eloquence gained from the repetition of these lines. "Oh dear!" he began by dramatically throwing himself backwards. The girl stifled a giggle at this sudden shift in personality. "I just keep getting myself into danger, now don't I? It must be troubling for you to rescue a Prince every month or so," he looked with downcast eyes towards his reflection in the pool. He dipped a lazy finger through the water's surface enough only to cause gentle ripples to emit from it. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, "I suppose that you deserve a reward or such for your valiant efforts today, my warrior."

He cast a loving gaze towards her, "Now, if you don't mind, would you please close those beautiful blue eyes of yours?" Her blush intensified as she awaited what was to proceed those words. She waited for the warm touch of his lips to her cheek, an innocent gesture—yes. Although he had a girlfriend, he often gave other girls a simple peck on the cheek without any harm done. What they did every chance they had meant nothing once they returned to reality. This orchard clearing was the only place they could be together with no one opposing their attraction. Here, he was a lonely prince who would get himself into many unfortunate situations, and she was the knight and warrior who rescued him.

They had been playing this game ever since they had accidentally bumped into each other and truly became aware of the other's existence. It has been three years since then, and still they would sneak away from their ordinary lives into this world where their only purpose was to serve the other.

This day, the Prince wanted to give his warrior something different. He stared at her blushing face, her large eyes closed from his request. Yes, today he would give her something more meaningful to their relationship. He leaned in to her and gently kissed her. In surprise, her eyes fluttered open. Her hand unconsciously went to her lips, "You kissed me!" She did not find herself angry or embarrassed, merely surprised that he did such an act.

"It took me long enough," he softly said to himself.

"But we…" she began.

He continued, "…already have our separate loves. But you should know by now that I love you!"

She stopped, seeing the verity in his golden eyes. They had never uttered the words to each other, but they implied the understanding of those words. They could not deny it, they were in love. Hearing those words genuinely spoken to her struck her heart. Tears began forming in her eyes. "Why…?" a question directed not towards the boy, but the very hand of destiny. "Why did we meet a day late?"

The firebender knew he had asked that question more than a million times. They had already created close relationships with another when they met, and could not find it in themselves to break the hearts of the ones they deeply cared about. If only they could have met at an earlier time, then could they have been free to love. That is but a mere "if".

He pulled her into a deep embrace, knowing that they would have to leave soon. He tightened his hold on her, as a farewell before she returned home with her boyfriend—before he would begin counting the days, hours, minutes, and even seconds until she visited once again. They wanted this moment to last a lifetime, but knew their time was up. Solemnly, the boy retrieved the oars from the bottom of the vessel before he commenced to slowly lead them back to shore, back to their loves, back to reality.

At the shore, they made their way back to the palace with intertwined hands. They stopped at the hidden entrance back inside, knowing that once they stepped into his palace; they would have to return to their normal lives. The boy turned to face her, taking her other hand into his.

"Farewell, Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors," he resumed his former formality, a small smirk adding a hint of sarcasm to the statement.

She returned the smirk with a competitive laugh, "Farewell, Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *gags* Ugh, I wrote it… and I like it. I am so ashamed! I despise Suki to such an intent… But why did I pair her with my second favorite Avatar character? The overall concept comes from a line in Anberlin's "A Day Late": _Could have been lovers, but at least you're still my day late friend_.


End file.
